


Apologies

by glory_to_arstotzka



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glory_to_arstotzka/pseuds/glory_to_arstotzka
Summary: Tyler Down comes to terms with his own mind. And Clay Jensen.Set in Season 1.





	Apologies

Tyler feels down. He is already a stalker, and now he js exposed. A taste of his own medicine. He just wanted to photograph students that looked authentic, not fake. And now he was the one in front of the camera. Maybe he deserved it. The tapes are right. And he needs someone to help him. There is only one person that pops up in his head. Clay. The photographer of his punishing revelation. 

\-------------------------

"Hey! Clay!"

These words rang through the hallway. Clay turned around to see the person calling his name. It was Tyler. He was absolutely devastated after the picture he has taken that night.

"What is it, Tyler?" Can't he just leave me to my thoughts? What does he want from me?

"I just wanted to talk to you. About the picture you've taken."

Well, straight to the point. "Yeah, about that. I don't want to right now. If you want to explain yourself tho, let's do that after school." 

"Right. See you." 

\-------------------------

Clay isn't a bad person. He has seen Tyler, he has seen the sadness and devastation. Feeling a little bit guilty, wanting to help him, he agreed to meet him when school is over. Perhaps there is more to Tyler than he wants to show. 

\-------------------------

"Hey." 

They have sat down in an empty classroom. It seems better than walking somewhere without orientation. 

"I'm here now. What is it you need?" Tyler is just sitting there, his hands folded, staring off into the distance. 

"I wanted to apologize. And I didn't know to whom, until you have sent this picture to the whole school. It's the feeling of being alone. The feeling of exposure. Now I know how Hannah felt." 

Clay can see it. Tears are streaming down Tylers face. With a guilty expression Clay stands up and hugs him. 

"I have done this to you. And I feel sorry. Now you hopefully learned something from that something like that can spread quite quickly." Clay moved his hand through Tylers hair. He is quietly sobbing on Clays shoulder. 

"Do you want to start over? I think you need someone to talk to." 

Tyler smiles at that.


End file.
